The Story of Us
by waverlywicth
Summary: Emmett never thought that his life would change for the better when his mother moved him to Forks. But, he also didn't know he was going to meet Bella Swan, the 'it' girl of the town. Let alone fall in love with her.  I don't own Twilight and never will
1. Chapter 1

It was difficult waking up on a different side of the country, but it was even worse pulling up to Forks High School. I was not ready for this. I was never one for change and well this is too much. My whole life is in New York, but my mother doesn't seem to care. I looked over at my sister. She was ready for this. She wanted the change. She was already planning to be Homecoming Queen. I guess that is just who she is. I parked next to a beat up old truck that seemed to be a center of socialization. At least ten kids were standing there talking. I tried to ignore them. Yet, wasn't able to after I bumped into someone. That's when I first saw her. She was beautiful. Long curly brown hair that had to hit her lower back and she had the biggest brown eyes. Dressed to impress in short red dress, dark tights, and black knee high high-heel boots. She was small and pale almost like a doll. "I am so sorry." I said as I saw her fall to the ground. I reached out my hand to help her up.

"It's okay." She said as she got up. "I wasn't paying attention." She said as she leaned against the truck. She smiled as she asked "Are you new?" I knew she knew the answer. After all there is a whole thousand people in this town.

"Yeah. We just moved here with our mom." I said as I pointed to my sister. Alice seemed to be off in her own little world amused by the blood drive banner.

"Hope I see you around newbie." She said her and her group head towards the front doors. I didn't know how to process that. I just led Alice to the office. She seemed star struck in this place. There office was so simple. Just one desk for a secretary and a couple of chairs. I saw her again there. She was talking into the PA system. "Good morning Forks High School listen up for your morning announcements." She went over everything from the blood drive to the football game tonight. She just smiled at me as she talked and the lady at the front desk gave us our schedule. A schedule and a map is all we got before we got pushed out of the office.

"I'll see you at lunch." Alice said as she headed the opposite way than I was. I walked down the empty hallway until I reached my English class. I took a deep breathe before I walked in. It was a nearly empty classroom. Eight kids maybe typing away on laptops.

"You must be Emmett." The teacher said as he looked at me. He was in the middle of issuing my books when the same girl came rushing in. She laid a piece of paper on his desk and went straight to work. He went on to explain the paper that they were working on and gave me the semester reading list. I took a seat in the back of the room. I couldn't stop myself from looking up at her. There was something about her that I couldn't get out of my head. It's the first day and I am already falling to far down to save myself. I waited till the classroom cleared out to leave. I could only hope that Alice was doing better than I was.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway to see mom standing in the yard talking to some man. Great she is already replacing dad. I looked over at Alice who was smiling. "Why are you so happy?" I asked as I parked the car.

"She's happy for the first time since dad moved out." She said as she looked at our mother. I got out of the car. My eyes were locked on the front door, but mom had other plans.

"Kids!" Mom yelled toward us. "Come meet our neighbor, Charlie." She said as she motioned us over there. "Charlie these are my children Emmett and Alice." She said as she placed her arms around us.

"Nice to meet you." He said as he looked at me. "I have a daughter about your age, Bella. I will have to have her look out for you." He seemed kind enough. He looked grounded no piercings or long hair. But, I don't want my mother falling for him.

"Charlie has invited us for dinner tonight and to join him at the football game." My mother said with the biggest smile.

"Great." I said weakly.

"See you later Esme." He said as he walked away.

* * *

I never felt as dumb as I did as we stood outside Charlie's house. I watched as my mother tried to knock on the door while holding a pie. It was when Charlie opened the door I let my eyes catch that same truck from earlier parked in his driveway. But, I didn't think that hard about it. "Come in." He said as he held the door open for us. "It's nice to see you made it." He said as I noticed loud music playing from upstairs.

"Bella is getting ready. She's in the marching band." He said as he looked up the stairs. "Come on there is pizza waiting in the kitchen." We sat down at a small table in the center of his simple kitchen and started to eat. That is when she came running in. Wearing basketball shorts and a tight fitting Forks High School Band t-shirt. She was singing along with her iPod I assume. I recognized the song as one of Katy Perry's. She had a beautiful voice. Everything about her was truly beautiful. Her long hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Great news dad. Mia has the flu." She said as she grabbed a piece of pizza. "I am a field commander tonight."

"That's great." He said as he started to look at me. "This is Emmett." He said to her as he pointed to me.

"We meet already. He ran me over in the parking lot this morning." She said with a laugh. Then she looked at the clock. "Shit. I got to go." She said as she ran towards the front door.

"Language!" He yelled to her, but she was already gone. "I have to love that kid she works so hard. Band, student council, future business league, and honor club. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Seems like a great kid." Mom said as she looked at us. I could see the why aren't you like that look.

"She is." He said as he looked around.

* * *

I had never been on this side of a football game. Back in New York I was on the field not sitting in the stands. It was something else. To feel the cheer of the crowd. To watch as the team enter the field. I can promise you one thing this was the only team I have ever seen enter the field to "Hells Bells". It was interesting, to say the least. I loved how Charlie's face was when he saw Bella playing the guitar on the sideline. "That's my girl." He said to the lady sitting next to us. He really was a good guy. Just a little too much of a proud daddy. The game was good enough to keep me on the edge of my seat. I was surprised in the half time show that they actually played a Lady Gaga song. But, hey they at least got talent. Third quarter came around and Bella was allowed to sit with us then. "You did so good baby girl." Charlie said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks dad." She said with a smile.

"How come you can mange to pull off that uniform?" Alice asked. Typical Alice question. This was a complement in Alice speak.

"I am not really sure." Bella answered.

"I am going to get something to drink." I said as I avoided the small talk.

"I'll come with you." Bella said as she followed me down the steps. She waited till we were out of Charlie's view. "Sorry for him." She said as she looked at me.

"It's okay. I get that he is proud of you." I told her.

"He goes overboard sometimes." She said as she approached the snack counter thing.

"If it isn't the one the only Bella Swan." The guy behind the counter said. He was our age and obviously had a thing for Bella, but who wouldn't.

"Having a good night, Mike?" She asked.

"You could say that." He said as he looked at her. "What can I get you?"

"I would like water." She said as she looked at me. "Emmett?"

"The same." I answered. He passed her two bottles of water. I watched her try to hand him the money, but he gave it back.

"It's on me." He said to her. "I'll see you at Sam's party tomorrow right?"

"Would I ever miss one of Sam's parties?" She asked as she walked away.

"So, I think I know who is getting voted as most popular." I said as we walked away.

"I put myself out there. Try it sometime." She said as she threw a bottle of water at me.

"I have before, but I never got free water." I told her.

"It must be the uniform." She said with a laugh.

"I guess so." I said as I watched her.

"I have to go." She said as the quarter ended. "But, meet me here after the game. I want to get to know you better." She said with a big smile.

* * *

I watched as people filed out through the gate. "Coming Emmett?" Charlie asked.

"I think I'll get a ride home from Bella." I told him.

"Okay then." My mother said as they walked away. I think that she was surprised I was reaching out to people here so early. I waited for a good ten minutes before Bella came back in another outfit: ripped jeans with a gray short sleeve shirt over a long sleeve pink shirt.

"Do you have a closet in your car?" I asked as I looked at her. She was smiling so big at that comment.

"No, but I will keep the idea in mind." She said as she led me to the parking lot. "How does a hamburger sound?" She asked as she got in her truck.

"Honesty, like heaven. The cold pizza wasn't that great." I answered as I looked out the window as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Great, I know this great place." She said as she turned on the radio. "Enjoy the game?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was a good game. It was little unbelievable that you won by a field kick." I answered.

"You know you are a Spartan now to, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I answered weakly.

"Then why did you say you?" She asked.

"I am not used to it yet." I answered as she pulled into an almost empty parking lot.

"We are here." She said as she turned the car off. I looked out at a small diner. "Trust me Lulu's has the best burgers from here to Seattle." She said with a smile as she got out.

"I hope you are right." I said as I followed her in. The place was like the rest of the town, simple. Just worn out tables and a counter. The woman working was a small older lady.

"Be with you in a few dear." She said as she looked up from her newspaper. I followed Bella to a table in the back counter of the restaurant. I looked on the table for a menu, but I couldn't find one.

"Where are the menu's?" I asked. Bella just laughed.

"You don't need a menu. Trust me." She said as she looked at the special's board. "Go with the bacon burger." She said.

"You better be right about this." I told her as I looked around.

"You are such a newbie." She said with a laugh. "So not to be pushy or anything, what is the story behind that?" She asked.

"My parents split." I answered a simply as I could. "Mom has a sister who lives a town away. This is were the job was though." I concluded.

"I see." She said. "Was it another girl?" She asked.

"No, another guy." I answered.

"Esme doesn't seem that way." She said.

"She isn't. Dad is the one who found a new guy." The look on Bella's face was priceless.

"I assumed sorry." She said.

"Oh well, I don't really care about it being a Bryon instead of a Meghan. He still walked out on us." I answered. "Now I only talk to him once a week."

"At least you get to talk to him." She said. "My mother left when I was a baby. Haven't heard from her since." Wow. I couldn't image that.

"Sorry." I said softly.

"Why say that? I had a great childhood. My father goes out of his way to make sure that I am happy." She said softly. I watched as the waitress came over.

"What can I get you youngens?" She asked us.

"Two bacon burgers." Bella answered. "And a peach tea."

"I'll have a Coke." I said to the lady before she walked away.

"So…what was the deal with the free water guy?" I asked.

"He is a friend." She said.

"I friend really?" I asked hinting at a relationship.

"I don't have a boyfriend, if that is trying to figure that out." She answered.

"Miss. Popularity doesn't have a boyfriend I am shocked." I said as I looked into her big brown eyes.

"No one here makes me feel special." She said. "I have gone out with a ton of guys. Most didn't get a second date."

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She answered. "I blame it on the fact my father is a cop."

"Charlie's a cop?" I asked. How did I miss that one?

"Chief of Police." Bella answered.

"Poor Bella. Your daddy scares away all your boyfriends." I said with a laugh.

"It's not funny. Just ask some of the guys who got the cleaning my gun act." She replied.

"Wow and I thought my mother threatening a girl with a frying pan was bad." I said as I looked at her. I realized that I had a problem as I looked in those big brown eyes. I was falling for Bella.

"Oh my god that is so funny. I don't see Esme being that kind of mother." She said with a giggle.

"You don't know my mother very well. She is protective of Alice and me." I answered. "One of Alice's boyfriends was dragged out by his ear for kissing her too much." She just laughed.

"That should be a new MTV show 'Parents from Hell'" She said with a laugh.

"I would totally watch that." I said as I watch the waitress bring our food. She didn't say anything to us. Just placed the plates in front of us and walked away. "Weird." I whispered.

"That's Meg for you." Bella whispered back.

"This has been really nice." I told her as I looked at my burger.

"Try it." She said. "Join me Emmett." She said with a laugh. I took a bite of my burger just for that comment. I was surprised that it was really good.

"That's good." I said.

"What did I tell you?" She said as she started to pick at her food.

"So…you think I would hypnotically get a second date?" I asked her.

"I would even say a possible third. Hypnotically of course." She answered with a smile.

"That's nice to know." I replied.

"I really didn't think I was going to like you when you knocked me down this morning. I was wrong." She said.

"I am sorry about that. The knocking you down part." I replied.

"That's nice to know." She said as she looked at me. I wonder if she felt the same way. I wonder if she felt that we some how belong together. "There is a party tomorrow on the beach. You and Alice should come. It's a great chance for you to meet some of the others." She said.

"I'll be there as long as you are." I said with a smile.

"I'll pick you up at seven then." She said.

"Sounds great." I replied.

* * *

After we left the diner we went home, but we spent a good hour just talking in her truck listening to the radio. "I can't believe you never heard of the Outfield." She said as she turned the radio down.

"I guess Charlie will have to send me to jail for lack of music knowledge." I said.

"He should, but unfortunately that is punishable by only a warning." She said as she looked at her front window. "Speaking of my father he is spying." She said as she looked at Charlie looking out the window.

"He is a horrible spy." I said as I waved at him.

"That's why he is a Forks cop and not a CIA officer." She said with a laugh.

"I am sure my mother is looking too." I said as I turned around towards our house. I saw two figures looking out the window. "And she has a partner in crime." I said as I looked at her.

"I think we better head in." She said as he looked over at Charlie again. "You can mange to walk across the yard by yourself, right?" She asked as she turned the car off.

"Yeah." I said as we got out. I started to walk away. "Bella, I had fun tonight." I told her before I walked closer to my house.

"Good." I heard her say. As I opened the door. I waved to her before entering. My mother and Alice were sitting in the living room waiting for me.

"Where did you all go?" My mother asked as Alice pulled me down on the sofa.

"We got a bite to eat." I answered.

"Oh, who paid?" Alice answered.

"I did." I answered.

"You like her." My mother said.

"No, this is not turning into a pal-wow." I answered as I got up.

"That means he likes her a lot." Alice said as I started to walk away.

"It's nice to see you smile, Em." My mother called after me. I just went up to my room and went to bed. Or at least I tried too. I just couldn't fall asleep at first. It must be something about her that makes my mind replay every minute of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in the best mood I have been in awhile. I actually went downstairs and ate breakfast with my mother and sister. I could tell they loved it. "We are going shopping today. You want to come with us?" My mother asked as she placed her dish in the sink.

"As fun as that sounds I'll pass." I said as I looked at them.

"You have other plans?" Alice asked.

"For this afternoon no, but we got invited to a party tonight." I answered her. She flipped out right there.

"Awesome first Forks party." She said before following it up with "Oh my god I have nothing to wear. Crap."

"We'll fix that today, sweetie." My mother said as she led Alice out of the room. "We'll be back." She said to me as she grabbed her purse.

"See you later." I said as I watched them walk away.

* * *

It was later on that I looked out my bedroom window and saw Bella and Charlie. They were having a father daughter bonding moment I could tell. Washing her car. It made me think about what Bella said the night before about not talking to her mother. I looked down at my cell phone. I knew that I would have a good ten missed calls from my father. I don't know what overcome me, but I picked it up and dialed a New York number. "Hello." I heard the voice on the other line say. It was Bryon.

"Hey, Bryon is my father around?" I asked.

"Yeah hold on." He said then I heard him say "It's Emmett he wants to talk to you."

"Emmett is everything all right?" I heard my father ask. I could tell that he was surprised that I called.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how you are doing." I said as I looked out the window.

"I am glad you called me back. How are things going in Forks?" He asked.

"Okay I guess. It will take time to get use to such a small town." I answered.

"I talked to your mother last night. She said you met a girl." He wanted information I could tell.

"You could say that." I said as I looked at Bella.

"She pretty?" He asked.

"She's more than pretty, she's perfect." I answered.

"Well, I want you to know that I am still here to listen to any girl problems if you need me to." He said.

"I know dad." I said. "Hey do you know anything about some band called The Outfield?" I asked.

"You'll have to ask your mother about that one. She used to love them." He answered with a laugh.

"I will. How has things been there?" I asked.

"Just fine. Annie is coming to stay with us for a few days, so we have been moving everything around." He answered. Annie is Bryon's sister. I meet her once and that was enough for a life time. She is a little out there. She thinks the aliens are going to eat her brain.

"Good luck." I said.

"Emmett I just want you to know that I love you. I know that I hurt you, but I will always love you." He said sadly.

"Love you too, dad." I replied.

* * *

I was watching television when my mother and Alice came in. They looked like they had a great day. "You have fun?" I asked them as they sat down their bags.

"Yeah, we had to go a town over to find a decent store though." Alice answered.

"What did you do today?" My mother asked me as her and Alice separated their stuff.

"Nothing much watched television, called dad." I answered.

"I am sure he was happy about that." She said as she looked at me. "He has been calling you everyday only to get voicemail."

"Find anything good?" I asked changing the topic. I hated talking about dad to mom. He hurt her, but she acted like she was over it. How can she get over it so fast? It's only been a year.

"I found the perfect outfit for tonight." Alice squealed.

"That's great." I said as I watch them.

* * *

I was sitting in the living room just chilling when I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it and I found Bella on the other side. "Alice isn't ready yet. Come in." I said as I held the door open.

"How have you been today?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa. She was a knock out in black shorts and a snug gray t-shirt for some band I have never heard of.

"Okay." I answered.

"That's nice." She answered as she pulled me down next to her. "But I don't believe you." She said as she gave me a hug. "I am here if you need a friend."

"Thanks." I said as I looked at her. I moved a strand of hair out of her face. I probably would have kissed her right then, if my mother wouldn't have walked in.

"It's nice to see you again Bella." She said as she sat down in the chair across from us. I saw Bella slowly move away from me. I could have killed my mother for that. It was awkward for the five minutes it took Alice to come down stairs.

"Let's go." I said as I saw Alice come down the stairs. "See you later mom."

"Have fun." She said as she watched us leave.

* * *

I was surprised that there were so many people at the party. I noticed there was only a boom box and a small fire. Yet, everyone was having the time of their life. Alice was quick to run off. She was always like this very independent. "So…" I said as we sat on a log by the fire.

"What?" She asked as she looked at me.

"I don't know. What is there to do at Forks party?" I asked.

"This." She answered. "Sorry we aren't as cool as New York." She replied with a smile.

"New York is over rated." I replied with a small smile.

"Liar." She said as moved closer to me. "Want to go for a walk?" She asked as she looked right in my eyes.

"Yeah." I said as we got up.

I followed her through trees some trees and up a hill until we reached a cliff. I looked down and I probably shouldn't have done that. I didn't realize how high up we were. "Your not scared of heights are you?" she asked as she sat on the ground.

"No, I just didn't know we were this high up." I said as I sat down next to her. She just laughed.

"Okay I know never to take you to the high one." She said as she smiled.

"There is a higher one. Okay." I said as I looked into her eyes.

"So I guess you'll never be one to try cliff jumping?" She asked as she pulled out her phone.

"You jump off cliffs for fun. Dude this place is weird." I said as I watched her play with her phone for a minute before music started playing. I looked at her.

"No party is complete without music." She said with a smile.

"We ditched the party." I replied as she stood up.

"Maybe, but nothing says we can't make our own." She said as she tried to pull me up.

"A party for two?" I asked as I stood up. She placed her phone ion my jacket pocket. The volume was loud enough they probably heard it all the way back at the beach.

"Isn't that the best kind?" She asked as she looked at me. God, she is making this hard for me. I am trying not to give my heart away so early, but it's hard when a beautiful girl is offering hers to you.

* * *

It was probably an hour after we reached our little hide out that we stood there dancing. "My parents danced to this song at their wedding." Bella whispered as she placed her head on my shoulder. I knew this was a lot better than sitting at that party. "Charlie always gets upset when I listen to it." I had no clue what song it was, but I knew that it caused Bella to fade into someone I hadn't seen yet.

"But you listen to it to connect with someone who isn't here." I said softly as I held her close.

"How did you know?" She said softly.

"I can read you like a book." I lied. I really just been there done that, but I didn't want her to know that.

"Liar." She said as she looked up at me. This would have worked if she couldn't read me like an open book. I didn't respond because I didn't know what to say. I just looked into her eyes as she did the same. I found myself leaning closer. I was no more than a couple inches from her face.

"Tell me to stop and I will." I said as I leaned closer. She didn't say anything just moved closer. Our lips brushed each other. I pulled away, but she just pulled me back and kissed me again.

"You will definitely get a second date." She said as she placed her head back on my shoulder.

"I am that good of a kisser huh?" I asked.

"Yes, but that is not why." She answered with a smile.

"Then why may I ask?"

"Because you make me feel special." She said before she kissed me again.

* * *

I wasn't surprised to see that Alice had fit right in when we returned to the party. She was sitting by the fire talking to a group of girls. Bella went over to them. "Great party Sam." She said as she hugged one of them.

"When did you get here?" She asked Bella as I sat down by Alice.

"I got here the same time Alice did. I gave her a ride here." She replied as she looked at the other girls.

"Oh I didn't see you." Sam said to Bella. I wonder why. Bella looked around for a seat as the girls started gossiping. I pulled her down on my lap. She gave me this 'you sure' look. I just wrapped my arms around her.

"I want everyone here to know you're with me." I whispered in her ear. I felt the eyes on us, but I didn't care.

"Bella's got a new man." One of the girls said as the girl focused their attention on us.

"Jess why do you make seem like that is surprising?" Bella asked.

"You don't date that much. That's all." Jess replied. And I thought my mom made things awkward.

* * *

It was probably around eleven when we pulled into Bella's driveway. Alice was quick to go inside, but we sat in the truck for a minute. "Tonight was fun." I said as I looked at her.

"Yes, it was." She said as she reached over to open the glove compartment. I saw her pull out a pen.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Giving you my number since you aren't going to ask for it." She answered as she wrote her number on my hand.

"That's because Charlie gave it to me, but this is much sweeter." I said as I looked at my hand.

"I guess I'll see you when I see you." She said as she smiled at me.

"Tomorrow it is then." I said as I leaned over towards her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"We are going to church with you and Charlie tomorrow. He asked my mom." I answered.

"Then tomorrow it is." She said as she opened her door.

"I'll walk you to the door." I said as I got out.

"You don't have to." She said as I walked over to her.

"I don't want Charlie to think I am not a gentleman." I said as I reached for her hand. I never thought I would ever walk hand and hand up to a girl's door before. It was my style, but Bella changed that.

"Well, that was a short walk." Bella said as we stood on her porch.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I hugged her. Then I gave her a quick kiss goodbye before watching her walk inside. I saw my mom and sister in the window as I walked up to our front door.

"You two make a cute couple." Alice squealed as they meet me in the living room.

"You really do, but we aren't moving if this ends bad." My mother said as she walked into the kitchen.

"She just talked to dad didn't she?" I asked Alice. Mom only acts like that after she talked to dad.

"Yeah." She answered as we walked into the kitchen.

"Who wants some ice cream?" Mom asked as she placed the container on the counter.

"Sure. I could go fro some ice cream." I said as I sat opposite of her.

"I want to here about the party." She said as she started to dish both of us ice cream. I sat back and listened to Alice explain her first Forks party. I think I will be just fine here. As long as I have my Bella.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up so early on a Sunday was a culture shock for me. We hadn't gone to church more than maybe twice in my whole life. I got ready half asleep it's probably a miracle that I put my clothes on the right way. I walked down stairs to find mom and Alice eating breakfast. "Morning." My mother said as looked up at me. She had already made a plate and placed it on the table.

"You look awful. Do you really want Bella to see you that way?" Alice asked as I sat down.

"I look fine. You're just weird." I replied as I picked at my pancakes.

"The least you could have done is washed off her number." Alice said as she pointed to my hand.

"I forgot that was there." I replied. I could tell it would be a long day.

We walked up to the little white church to see Bella outside talking to two girls I remembered seeing at the party. "Emmett!" One of them called as they waved me over to them. I walked over to them.

"Morning." I said as I stood there by Bella.

"You want to come with us to Port Angeles after church?" Bella asked.

"We want to hit the mall." One of the other girls said with a smile.

"Sure. You mind if I bring Alice?" I asked knowing how pissed she would be if she missed out on a mall day.

"Sure." Bella said. "We are all going to meet up at my house around one to leave." She said as she smiled. She was beautiful and she knew what that was doing to me. I was falling in love and no one could stop it.

During service Bella reminded me of my dad's grandmother. Great Granny had the sprit in her and you could see it. I saw the same thing when I looked at Bella. She really is something else. It wasn't until we were standing outside that I noticed my mother saw the same thing. I heard her talking to Charlie about how well grounded Bella is. "Dad knock it off." Bella said as she walked over to them. "Everyone gets tired of hearing about me." She said as she stood next to him.

"Sorry Bells, but I am proud to have the best daughter in the world." He said as he put his arm around her for a second.

"Are you going home or the diner?" Bella asked him.

"I was going to go to Lulu's with Billy." He answered. "Why?"

"We're going to hit the mall. I'll be home by nine." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Bye." She said as she pulled me towards her truck. Once there she yelled for Alice. She came running and then we were off.

"We have some time to kill. I was going to make something to eat and change. Want to come in?" She said as she pulled in her drive way.

"Yeah." Alice answered as we got out. I followed behind them inside.

"Make yourselves at home. I'll be down in a minute. There is a frozen pizza you can put in." She said as she looked at me. Then before she headed up the stairs she gave me a hug and said "Cheer up, Em."

"You're falling for her bad." Alice said as she went into the kitchen.

"Just put the pizza in." I said as I walked the other way into the living room.

I was watching television when Bella came down stairs. "Please tell me you aren't going to say cooking is women's work." She said as she stood in the doorway. She was wearing a pair of black shorts with a gray tank and a matching jacket. She looked hot.

"No. I just can't cook. I burn Mac and cheese." I said as I watched her walk over to me. She sat down next to me.

"You do like me right?" She asked as she looked into my eyes.

"Of course he does." Alice said from the hall.

"I can answer for myself!" I yelled at her. "Of course I do." I said as I looked onto her dark brown eyes.

"Then why haven't you asked me to go out with you?" She asked.

"Times not right yet?" I answered.

"Oh." She said as she pulled back.

"I don't know where to take you." I said as I pulled her closer. "When I do I will beg you to go out with me." I said as I leaned down. I was going to kiss her, but the door bell rang. She was gone in a flash.

"Come in guys. There is a frozen pizza in so we are just chilling." She said as she walked with a small group, three girls and a guy. I recognized them from somewhere probably the party. I kept my eyes on the television until she was there next to me again. "You forgot something." She said as she leaned in close to kiss me. When our lips finally met Alice was there pulling us apart.

"Pizza's done." She said as she pulled Bella into the kitchen with her. I followed behind. I stood in the doorway as I watched the others socialize and eat.

"So, Bells what big thing are you doing for your birthday this year?" The guy asked as he swallowed his pizza.

"We aren't doing anything this year. Dad is just taking me to dinner." Bella replied as she sat on the counter.

"When is your birthday?" Alice asked.

"Saturday." Bella answered quietly.

"It's a damn shame. Your parties are the best especially since they never get raided by the cops." One of the other girls said.

"Of course not the whole police force is there." The guy said.

"You know my first five birthdays was spent at the police station, so they are repaying me." Bella said with a laugh.

"Well Ms. Popularity has everyone under her spell." I said as I watched her place her plate in the sink without moving. She just smiled and motioned me over there with her index finger.

"Someone's in trouble." The guy said. "Watch out she kicks like a mother fucker." I walked over to her. She just smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

"Well, well Mr. Popularity has me under his spell." She whispered in my ear. There she went making me fall in love with her more.

"You two are sickening." Alice said as she stood on the other side of the room.

"Hey we should really hit the road." The guy said.

"We are waiting on Jess, Mike and Eric." Bella said as she got down. Then the door bell rang. "Let's go." She said with a laugh.

"Bella you mind if I ride with Ben and them?" Alice asked as we walked outside.

"Not at all." She said with a smile. I couldn't believe that hitting the mall included three cars and an hour drive. Yet, that didn't seem that bad when it was just me and my Bella.

It was funny watching Bella rocking out with the radio. She was smiling at me. "Come one Em sing along." She said as we drove on the highway. I could see Ben's car in front of us and Mike behind us. We were the only ones going this way it seemed.

"I don't know the words." I said as I listened to the music blaring from the truck.

"Then fake it." She said with a laugh. The last time I heard those words was when I told my mother I couldn't be happy to meet the neighbors. She told me to fake it, but when I am around Bella I didn't have to. I couldn't believe what this girl could get me to do when I opened my mouth to belt out the chorus of a Poison song. Next thing I know we were laughing at me for the random words I put in. "Never go on Don't Forget the Lyrics." She said with a laugh.

"Didn't plan on it." I said with a laugh.

"Stop that." She said with a laugh.

"What?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Stop making me fall for you." She said as she looked at me.

"That's what I am supposed to be doing. That way I will never lose you to Mike or Ben." I said as I stared at her.

"Been there already not going back." She said with a laugh. "Forks guys don't seem to hold a candle to New York guys." She said with a laugh. I looked out the window as we passed a sing that read "Welcome to Port Angeles."

"Wait a minute. I thought you said Mike was just a friend." I said as I processed her comment.

"We went out in eight grade chill. Now he and Jess have this on again off again relationship since last years homecoming dance." She replied.

"And Ben?" I asked.

"My freshman homecoming date. He ditched me at the door." She said. "Don't worry you're the only one I want."

"Good." I said with a smile as we pulled into a half empty parking lot. 

"It's a tourist town, but summer is over so this is what's left." She said as she parked. "Better than the second hand store in Forks." She said as she got out. Next thing I know she pulled me towards the front doors.

"Ready for a mall crawl?" Jess asked as we all stood there.

"Hell yeah." One of the girls answered as they started ahead of us. I was looking at the other guys when Bella came and took my hand.

"You coming?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said as we walked in together.

I was sitting on the floor of the dressing room at Bella's favorite store, but it felt like I was in heaven. "You can leave if you want to?" She said from behind the door.

"I am just fine here." I said as I looked at the ceiling. I was fitting in with people here. I was falling in love. It was never like this in New York.

"Bella you are so lucky." Jess said from behind the door next to Bella's. "Mike never waits for me as I try on clothes." She said as she came out in another dress. She looked in the mirror for a second then returned to the room. "Bella what are you planning on wearing to the mayor's luncheon?" Jess asked as she came out again in another outfit.

"I don't know yet." Bella replied.

"Well I have to find something professional. I can't believe he said I looked like a cheap hooker last year." Jess replied.

"I don't think it was the outfit that made him come to that conclusion." Bella replied. "I remember city council members finding you and his son in the coat closet." Bella said as she came out in a off the shoulder dress. "You like?" She asked me.

"You look great." I said as I looked at her.

"I didn't sleep with him. Why does everyone make it sound that way?" Jess asked from behind her door.

"No one said you slept with him, but no said you didn't try." Bella said with a laugh.

"Oh come he was so hot. You would have done the same thing if Jake wasn't there." Jess said defensively. Who's Jake? "Shit sorry." Jess said as Bella grew quiet.

"Why I am so over that loser?" Bella asked with a laugh. "You're such a Hanna." She said with a laugh.

"Oh I see how it's going to be. Well, at least I ain't an Emily." Jess said with a laugh. I had no clue what they meant but I was enjoying laughing at them.

"True that's Ang." Bella said with a laugh. "Hey Em, can you get this in the next smallest size?" She asked as she tossed over a t-shirt.

"Yeah." I said as I got up.

After two hours and only three stores we stopped at the food court and met up with everyone. "I thought Alice was a professional shopper." I said as I looked at Bella's pile of bags.

"We only get to go shopping like once every three months. Plus some of these are birthday gifts from Charlie." Bella answered as the others sat down.

"You buy your birthday gifts?" I asked.

"And Christmas. Charlie hasn't picked out a gift for me since I was ten." She said with a laugh. "He is pretty much helpless when it comes to anything girl."

"Sounds like our dad. Doesn't it?" Alice asked with a laugh.

"Not funny." I said as I looked at my sister. The whole town didn't need to know that.

"She didn't mean it that way." Bella whispered in my ear as she wrapped her arms around me. "Chill." She said as she kissed the side of my face. Next thing I know she was sitting on my lap her lips on mine and even though everyone was looking we didn't care.

"Okay, so before this changes into an R rated scene I think we should I want to go to Hot Topic." One of the girls said as they got up.

"They don't understand." Jess said for a moment as Bella waved goodbye to everyone else, but Jess and Mike. "I think you two make a cute couple." She said before turning her head to Mike. "Babe can you get me a soda?" She asked.

"I'll be back." He said as he got up.

"Well, I think Bella and I need sometime on our own. I need new bras and Mike wouldn't like another guy to see them first." Jess said with a laugh.

"I'll meet you back here in an hour." Bella said as she moved towards my lips again. It wasn't a second after our lips met someone came up behind us.

"Bella Swan making a scene like always." The voice said. I felt Bella's head fall to my chest she was hiding from something.

"Jacob Black not minding his business like always." Jess replied as this Jake character came into view. He was tall, tan, and muscular. I knew Alice would do him right here, so that means the girls must like him.

"I was just coming to say hello to old friends." He said as Bella lifted her head. "I heard you had a new fling. Haven't you only known him a day?" He asked as he sat down next us.

"I have known him for longer than that. You're just upset that I am here with him and not you." She said as she looked at him as if she was killing him in her head. "Shouldn't you be warming up a bottle right now?" She asked.

"For your information the baby is with his mother." He said. "You would know that if you were still in my life."

"I am so sorry I didn't want to raise another bitch's kid." She said as she got up. "And Jake I was talking about Anna not the baby." She practically pulled me up when she grabbed my hand.

"It was nice to see you again." He said as Bella grabbed her purse and soda.

"Hope it never happens again." She said as Jess came to her side. "I'll see you later. I am sure you and Mike can find something to do." She said as I saw Mike walking over. I watched as she walked away.

"What happened?" Mike asked as I he walked over to me.

"I am not to sure." I replied.

Mike and I were walking around he said he wanted to find Ben. I noticed Jake again walking into a baby gap. "What's the deal with him?" I asked.

"Oh, you met Jake." Mike said. "He is an idiot. He had Bella wrapped around her finger and fucked up. Cheated on her with Anna Nickels. When he found out Anna was pregnant he begged Bella to help raise the child. It could be theirs he told her. She dumped him that second." Mike said. "Now he is playing house with her and Bella is moving on."

"That explains a lot." I said as I thought about the food court meeting.

"You're the first guy since him to make her actually happy." Mike said as we walked into a movie store. "Trust me I have been on tons of bad double dates." We walked around the place for a minute.

"Do you know what it means to be a Hanna or Emily?" I asked him.

"Dude those chicks make no sense to me when it comes to stuff like that. Just smile and nod." He said as we walked out. I saw Ben across the hall with Angela and Alice. "Ben come on it dude time!" Mike yelled at him.

I was sitting at in the food court with Mike and Ben. We were talking about football when Angela and Alice walked over. "So, Mike how bad was it?" Angela asked as she looked at him. "Jess texted me that Jake made a ass out of himself." She explained.

"I wasn't there. Jess had me get her a soda. He wouldn't be standing if I was." Mike said. I just looked down at the table. If I knew the whole story then I would have flattened him, but I am the new kid.

"It was something." I said as I saw my Bella walking toward me. Everyone dropped the conversation then.

"Oh my god, I am tired." Bella said as she sat down next to be.

"So, you want to go home now?" I asked.

"No, I have more places I need to hit." Bella answered. "Will you hold my bags?" She asked as she smiled at me.

"Sure." I answered as I saw her get up.

"We are coming too." Alice said as Angela, Jess, and she got up. We started to walk away together.

"Has anyone seen Eric and Sam?" Jess asked.

"I would put money on it they are fooling around in the car still." Angela replied.

"They are something else." Jess said with a laugh. Even though Bella was pulling along in the group I felt so out of it. Then as Bella turned to go into a music store she looked at me. I saw pain in her face.

"Emmett, I think I am ready to go home." She said as she looked at me. "Angela can you make sure Alice gets home?" She asked as she looked at the group.

"Yeah." Angela replied.

"Thanks Ang." She said as we walked away. I kept my mouth shut until we got to the truck. I sat her packages on the passenger side and I sat in the middle.

"It's okay to still be upset." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her drop her keys.

"No it's not. I really really like you Emmett." She said into my chest. "I am over him, but the pain comes back when I see him." She said.

"Hey, I don't care about that. I got you now and I promise not to hurt you like he did." I told her. "Switch me seats. I am driving home." I said to her.

"You don't know the way." She said as she looked in my eyes.

"Maybe my plan was to get lost. Just me and you no one around driving till the sun goes down. How does that sound?" I asked her.

"We have to be home by nine." She said as she opened to door.

"Great, then we better get going." I said as we got out and switched seats.

We drove around for an hour before we found our way to another small town. "Pull in here." Bella said as she spotted an ice cream shop. I did as she said. "I think I have been here before." She said.

"Well you coming?" I asked as I opened the door. We walked in the door hand in hand.

"Emmett is the best date I have been on." She said as she clung to my side.

"This counts as our first date?" I asked her.

"Yeah you took control of our plans for once." She said with a smile. We ordered to vanilla ice cream cones and then sat down at a table to eat them.

"Don't make plans for next Sunday. I am taking you out for your birthday." I told her as I watched her look out the window.

"Ok, what's the plan?" She asked.

"That's the best part. I don't have one." I answered with a smile. I reached for her hand. "You're beautiful. Have I told you that yet?" I asked.

"No, but thanks." She said with a smile. She looked down at my hand. "My number must be important you have washed it off yet." She said with a smile.

"I am thinking about getting tattooed on." I said with a laugh.

"Meaning you forget it was there." She replied.

"Maybe." I said as I stared in her eyes.

"I love this song." She said as she listened to the radio playing. I listened closely, but I couldn't place it in my memory. "Sorry I can be random." She said with a smile.

"That's fine." I said. "That's one reason I like you so much."

"Oh really?" She asked as she looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah." I answered trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

"Let's go." She said as she looked at me. "I saw a playground on the way here." She said with a smile.

"You want to play on a playground?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I do." She said with a smile. "Don't you?" She asked.

"Let's go." I said as I as I got up. She led me back to the truck.

"Em, you're the best." She said as she hugged me. She leaned against the door as she pulled my face down to hers. She kissed me for a second before she pulled back. "Let's go." I let her get in first then I followed. Next thing I knew we were off. I drove for like five minutes before she said "Here. Pull in here." I read the park sign: Ellwood Community Park.

"Hey I know where we are. My Aunt lives around here." I said as I parked the truck.

"Your mom's sister?" She asked as we got out.

"Yeah, Emily. She works at the hospital here." I said as she led me to the swings. We sat next to each other. She was acting like she was five, but for a second I could understand this. Letting go of worries for a day.

"You're lucky to have so much family. Charlie is all I have left." She said as she looked up at the sky.

"That's not true." I said. "Charlie maybe you're only blood relative left, but I saw you around Jess. You are like sister's you're so close."

"You believe in chosen family." She said as she looked at me.

"Of course I do. I just hope you chose me to be apart of yours." I said with a smile.

"We will have to see about that." She said with a smile. "I don't know if I can handle Alice." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah she was a hand full." I said. "You should have seen her in New York."

"I always wanted a sibling, but when I hear about other peoples I feel lucky." She said.

"You are. You have Charlie and he would go to hell and back to make you happy." I replied.

"True." She said. "But, I would like to see my mother once. Just to ask her why I wasn't good enough for her." She said as she looked at the ground.

"You're too good for her that way she left." I told her. "Just trust me."

"You have to make me feel special don't you?" She asked.

"It's in the job description." I answered.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Prince Charming." I answered.

"That was so lame. Sweet, but lame." She said with a laugh.

"My dad taught me that one." I replied.

"Oh really? I sure he probably struck out with that one." She said with another laugh.

"No, it seems to work well on Bryon." I answered.

"Hmm…nice to know." She said as she looked at me. "Well maybe it's because you have already won me over with your charm it didn't work." She said as she looked at me. I looked out at the children playing around us and the mothers watching them. I wondered what they were thinking for a second. Then I looked at Bella and remembered their thoughts didn't matter. It was me and her and that's all I needed to know.

It was eight forty-five when I pulled into Bella's drive way. "Well I timed that one perfectly." I said as I handed her the keys.

"Yes you did." She said as she started to reach for her purse and bags.

"Get the door and I will get these." I told her as I looked at her.

"You are such a gentleman." She said as she headed for the door. I watched as she opened the door and waited for me. I saw Charlie standing there.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Swan." I said as I walked in the door.

"Nice to see you too, Emmett." He said before turning to Bella. "Bells did you buy the whole mall?" He asked with a laugh.

"Not funny dad." She said as she looked at him.

"I thought it was." I said as I placed her bags in the hall way.

"I'll see you tomorrow in English." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I said as I looked at her. I wanted to kiss her goodbye, but Charlie wasn't going to leave so I shook her hand.

As I walked away I heard him say "I like that boy. Very respectful." I just smiled to myself. If I was going to win over Bella, I had to win over Charlie. And it was working.


End file.
